Langit dan Awan
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Karena seberapa jauh awan pergi ia akan tetap kembali pada sang langit. For EVENT ROAD TO SHIKAINO FANDAYS 2015 : Come Back to Me.


**L** angit **d** an **A** wan

 **N** aruto ( **c** ) **M** asashi **K** ishimoto

 **S** tory by **C** hesee-ssu

 **F** o **r** E **V** E **N** T **R** O **A** D **T** O **S** H **I** K **A** I **N** O **F** A **N** D **A** Y **S** 2 **0** 1 **5** : **C** o **m** e **B** a **c** k **t** o **M** e

 **W** arning: **S** tandar **a** pplied

* * *

 _Happy reading ..._

* * *

Awan putih membentuk gumpalan seperti gula-gula kapas, berarak dengan indah mengikuti tiupan angin yang begitu menyejukkan. Langit biru cantik seperti biasanya, menaungi awan yang bergerak ringan tanpa lelah.

Suasana hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Langit biru berawan dengan embusan angin yang begitu menyejukkan. Belum lagi belaian angin pada pohon-pohon membuat mereka bergemerisik pelan. Membuat melodi alam yang memanjakan telinga.

Dalam bayangan pohon-pohon itu, sosok pemuda tengah berbaring dengan santai. Padang rumput yang ia tiduri bagaikan kasur empuk baginya. Sebelah tangannya dijadikan bantal, kepalanya menatap ke atas, mengagumi langit biru yang cantik walau angin mulai menggodanya untuk memejamkan mata.

Semua itu akan menjadi hari yang paling indah jika saja sebuah _kunai_ yang melesat dengan kecepatan maksimal itu hampir mengenainya. Dengan sigap, ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan netranya menangkap sosok gadis pirang dengan penuh amarah, kilau biru manik itu pun berkilat tajam. Di belakang, sosok pemuda tambun berusaha mengejar si pirang, walau sedikit tersiksa dengan berlari dengan tubuh yang seperti bola.

"SHIKAMARUUUU!" teriak gadis itu lantang, sol sepatu yang beradu dengan rumput menghasilkan gemerisik yang terdengar mengerikan. Pemuda yang bernama Shikamaru itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ino ... sudahlah ... jangan marah begitu ...," bujuk si tambun pada gadis yang bernama Ino itu. Sedikit demi sedikit ia berusaha mengambil napas, lelah akibat mengejar si pirang yang berlari secepat kilat.

"Dia memang harus dimarahi, Chouji. Sikapnya benar-benar keterlaluan. Terima kasih karena sudah mau menenangkanku, tapi aku tak ingin kau terlibat. Aku mau memberi pelajaran pada si rambut nanas itu." Senyum manis itu merupakan pertanda buruk, kemarahan Ino meluap tanpa bisa dibendung.

Menghela napas, Chouji menatap Ino penuh harap. "Jangan terlalu kasar, Ino. Kau itu perempuan."

"Tenang saja ... aku lebih suka menyiksa mental dibanding fisik."

Chouji lelah. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, berharap kedua sahabatnya dapat menyelesaikan masalah mereka dengan damai.

Sepeninggalnya Chouji, gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya di seluruh padang rumput. Shikamaru melarikan diri—lebih tepatnya bersembunyi. Ino menyeringai lalu melangkah dengan tenang, tak ingin menimbulkan suara yang dapat membuat si pemuda malas itu lari lagi.

Gadis itu berhenti di depan pohon yang cukup besar, tangan gadis itu meraba-raba kantung senjatanya. Sebuah kunai ada dalam genggamannya.

"Shikamaru, turunlah. Aku tahu kau ada di atas sana," ujar gadis itu lantang, jika Shikamaru tidak mendengarkannya, tinggal lempar saja _kunai_ nya. Perkara gampang.

Gemerisik daun adalah tanda bahwa Shikamaru turun dari pohon dengan pendaratan sempurna. Ino menyimpan _kunai_ nya kembali dan melangkah mendekati Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya diam, punggungnya ia senderkan di batang pohon yang besar dan di depannya Ino menatapnya penuh amarah.

Shikamaru ingin memulai percakapan, sayang si gadis pirang itu mendahuluinya.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin mengatakan ini, jadi tolong jangan disela." Ino menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. "DASAR SHIKAMARU PAYAH, MENYEBALKAN, BAU RUSA—"

"Oi!"

"—UGH, DASAR SHIKAMARU MENYEBALKAANNN!"

"Hei, hei, tenanglah." Shikamaru memegang pundak gadis itu, mencoba membuatnya tenang. "Aku tak tahu mengapa kau marah, tapi setidaknya kau bisa ceritakan padaku apa salahku sehingga membuatmu kesal. Bisa, 'kan?"

Satu pertanyaan Shikamaru mendapat balasan anggukan dari Ino. Akhirnya kedua orang itu duduk di atas rumput hijau dan ditutupi bayang pohon.

Ino memainkan rumput-rumput di sekitarnya, tak ingin melihat wajah penyebab kekesalan Ino hari ini. "Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku kesal karena kamu?"

"Ya."

"Kau tahu kenapa aku kesal padamu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Maka dari itu aku bertanya padamu. Hahh, kenapa gadis itu merepotkan, sih?"

Ino pura-pura tak mendengar kalimat terakhir Shikamaru, tak ingin emosinya memuncak lagi. Sebagai gantinya, wajahnya ia angkat dan bertemu tatap dengan pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau tak terima misi itu, Shikamaru?"

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi jenius itu untuk mengerti apa yang Ino maksud. Shikamaru mendengus mendengar pertanyaan dari si pirang.

"Hoo, jadi kau marah karena aku tak menerima misi bertunangan dengan putri dari Iwagakure itu?" tanya Shikamaru balik, Ino menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"B-bukan begitu," ujar Ino. "Tapi apa harus kau bilang pada Tsunade-sama kalau kau menolak misi itu karena aku? Jangan bercanda, Shikamaru!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Ino." Shikamaru menatap Ino dalam. Sial, Shikamaru jadi mendadak tampan. "Wajar 'kan aku menolak misi itu karena aku sudah punya kekasih?"

"Tapi gara-gara kau semua orang tahu—"

"Biarkan saja. Apa kamu tak lelah pacaran diam-diam selama tiga tahun ini? Itu merepotkan, tahu."

"Tapi Shika, kau harus terima misi itu!" Ino masih bersikeras dengan pendiriannya. "Hanya kau yang bisa mengemban misi ini. Jika kau bisa bertunangan dengan putri dari Iwa, maka hubungan Konoha dan Iwagakure akan terjalin dengan baik dan perekonomian Konoha bisa lebih cepat berkembang jika menjalin kerjasama dengan Iwagakure."

"Ino ...," raut wajah Shikamaru berubah serius. "masalah politik desa ini bukan urusanku, itu masalah hokage dan para tetua desa, oke? Lagipula kalau memang ingin menjalin hubungan erat dengan desa lain tidak harus bertunangan, 'kan? Tsunade- _sama_ pasti bisa memikirkan alternatif lain selain harus bertunangan dengan putri dari desa lain. Kalaupun memang tidak ada jalan, ada banyak pemuda di desa ini yang masih lajang dan pantas, seperti Shino misalnya. Kau tak harus mengorbankan dirimu hanya untuk masalah politik konyol ini, Ino."

Ino diam, mencerna ucapan Shikamaru. Shikamaru terlalu cerewet hari ini, buktinya ia berbicara panjang lebar hanya untuk meyakinkannya. Pelan-pelan air mata haru meluncur dari pipi mulus Ino. Tanpa banyak bicara pemuda itu merengkuhnya, mengelus rambut pirang itu perlahan.

"Kamu tahu ... kita itu bagai langit dan awan. Awan akan kembali pada langit sejauh apapun ia pergi. Sama sepertiku, seberapa jauh aku pergi meninggalkanmu, aku pasti akan kembali padamu."

Ino melepas rengkuhan Shikamaru lalu terkekeh pelan. "Wow, sepertinya otak jeniusmu dipenuhi dengan gombalan murahan, eh? Darimana kau belajar?"

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. "Itu tidak penting, Ino. Sekarang, mau temani aku tidur di sini?"

"Maaf, ya, tapi aku bukan orang pemalas sepertimu," kekeh Ino pelan. Namun ia ikut berbaring di samping Shikamaru, menikmati semilir angin dengan menatap langit dan awan lalu pelan-pelan terlelap bersama dengan tangan mereka yang saling bertautan.

* * *

 **a/n: HAIIIIIII~~~ saya nulisnya agak ngebut dan agak panjang, maafkanlah jika shika disini ooc parah huhuhuuuu, inget, ooc is byutipul /ga. Maaf kalo semisal ini fic ga masuk tema :"") saya menulis fic ini dengan rasa cinta saya yang besar pada pairing manis satu ini :3 dan bagi kalian yang menyukai pair ini, ayo ikut berpartisipasi~~ /tendang. Makasih udah baca dan sampai jumpaaaaaaa~~ *terbang melayang dengan naga tercinta***


End file.
